Two Sides of a Coin
by topaz66
Summary: A new vigilante is in Gotham, and he's out for a vengeance. It's up to the Bat family to stop him and prevent another crisis from happening. Let's hope it's not to late.
1. Chapter 1

Not to be bragging, but...it was to damn easy. Hacking into GCPD was like hacking into my High school's website. I don't normally become an asshole "black hat" hacker, but at times I need to practice.

Sitting around all day reading comic books like Astronomical, and Fusion Ion get a little boring after awhile. I mean I had nothing to do, and I couldn't just wait for The Force Awakens, and argue with other nerds online about why the dark side is better. Why not browse the web on Gotham's greatest millionaires and most famous' background records.

Jim Gordon: veteran of the vietnam war, became a cop in 1981, transferred to Gotham in 1997. Gordon was apart of the anti vigilante task force in taking down the Batman in 1998, but it was shut down when he became chief of the GCPD. Ex-wife and former living woman Barbara Gordon, and had a single child: Barbara Gordon which was named after her mother obviously. Studied computer science and has a master's in Computer and information systems.

Pretty boring really. Her facebook hasn't been used in two years. Still has a pic of her boyfriend named Dick Grayson.

Richard Dick Grayson: Born to the Flying Graysons on March 21,1982, Child to John and Mary Grayson of Haley's circus until a wild accident in July 15th of 1995 that was proven to be a murder by a mob hitman known as Tony Zucco. Eventually Zucco was caught by the Batman according to police records.

This is getting interesting. Was adopted by Bruce Wayne the playboy millionaire and douchebag who sadly- parents were murdered by a Joe Chill in an alley on July 12, 10:48 p.m. in 1983. Disappeared for seven years then returned around the time the vigilante known as Batman came around 3 months later.

I got a hunch. Just a hunch. I searched through historical records involving John, Mary, and Richard Grayson's. Found a newspaper article with the perfect face of Richard. Could be wrong, but the mystery was killing me. A strong gut feeling in my stomach was ripping me apart.

According to police investigation in the past, the Batman was around 6 feet and 200 pounds. Someone fits the qualifications. Robin was around 4 feet and 80 pounds. Check.

According to the police software, which I hacked into, Richard Grayson matches with the only freaking picture of Batman and Robin while the other pictures and videos were scrambled. Face distortion for cameras. Nice

Holy shit. Nah it can't be. Though the way Robin moves, he moves- just like Richard Grayson. And 7 years and pronounced dead seems like enough time to train in martial arts, according to the live broadcasting of Batman fighting mercs in 2005. The gadgetry, the car, the plane,and corporation.

Nah. It can't be. Haha. It couldn't be this easy. Well it wasn't but if it wasn't for the police software, and tons of hacking into government records, I wouldn't have got this far. Well I could have went to the Gotham public records but I'm too lazy and hacking is easy.

Bruce Wayne has tons of money and just made an organization entirely for Batman.

And the 3 other kids he adopted. Jason Todd: ex-juvee and been to the house for theft, pharmaceuticals, and specifically grand theft auto, and child to Sheila Haywood Todd, a school girl and father was a criminal and henchman to Two face or Harvey his Father ended up missing after a drug bust by Batman. 3 years after Dick Grayson going to Bludhaven and joining the police department, only for Nightwing to show up. Next thing you know a new robin turns up in new gear and disappears just as fast. A few years later, an ex hacker and gymnast named Timothy Drake, child to Janet and Jack Drake who was very employed enough to sent him to a thousand boarding schools. Jack Drake was an archeologist and businessman, while his wife was his almost duplicate. It was all good until Digger Harkness aka Captain Boomerang killed the family. He was adopted by Bruce Wayne a while later. Months later, a new robin showed up. That's when Bane came around and rumors circulated that he beat the Batman. Later after that, a new Batman showed up was beating criminals to death. That's when Batman came back and then a new vigilante came known as the Spoiler or Stephanie Brown.

Well her dad was the Clue Master and Spoiler? It was a hunch. Next thing you know Gotham has an earthquake around the time a new Robin comes around. Son of Bruce Wayne, Damian Wayne.

Nah… Bruce Wayne is too much of an asshole, and police reports say that he had all alibis. Yeah...that's them. It has to be. Who else could be Batman? Lex Luthor?. Gordon- he's like a thousand years old. It has to be them. Richard Grayson: former Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, and Nightwing. Jason Todd: former Robin, Timothy Drake: former robin now Red Robin. Damian Wayne: current Robin. That means it then: Bruce Wayne is Batman.

1 year later

Same routine everyday: patrol, fight thugs, maybe ninjas once in awhile. Father doesn't even bother to pay attention to my jokes. I try. I . Really. Try. Last night was stopping Killer Moth from burning the Gotham Aquarium. What a dumb, useless villain. It was almost funny, busting his helmet in two and leaving him with a broken nose. Course father yelled at me- no gave me a college lecture on violence and too much of it.

" You broke his nose!"

"So?"

"That is unacceptable."

" whatever."

" Haven't I taught you ANYTHING."

" Besides you teaching me last time why knives are dangerous no!"

" DAMIEN!"

" I know what I am doing!"

" I know what this is about. Joker"

"...he got away. Why don't you just end it?!"

" We dont do things that way-"

"Why not! He's killed thousands and escapes the asylum every single time!"

" Never."

" Then I will then."

" I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT!"

" You know I can track him and make it quick"

" We do not do that.. AM I CLEAR!"

" fine whatever."

SInce then, father has gotten an attitude lately. Always brooding. Sent me alongside Todd to investigate some assaults on thugs in Crime Alley.

" Little bats you look like your thinking again." Todd said

Uh. Todd. Breath smells like menthols, and his face irritates me. I can just beat him like I did last year. Funny seeing the look on his face when I surprised him. Now he tries to act nice and all. Should have stayed in the ground or at least have me with the crowbar.

" Look I didn't want to work with you too but B-man said so"

" Whatever loser."

Jason gritted his teeth as a vein popped from his skull. He quickly turned away murmuring to himself, but quickly calmed down when he heard the chatter in the apartment. A bunch of thugs walked through the front door with bags of italian take out.

" I got a meatball sub, ravioli, etc." as a thug started passing food around.

" Ah nice!" a thug said as he rubbed his hands and licking his lips.

" Got my change Drake?" another asked

" You know I do." another replied as he poured bucks into his palm.

Red Hood looked through his binoculars grinning through his helmet.

" Looks good. Love Danny's" Red Hood replied

" Ew." Damian replied

" What do you mean 'ew'?"

" Too greasy and fattening. Why do idiots eat beef anyways?"

"One: it's good. Two: it's good. And three: it's fucking delicious."

" Wait till Batman hears what your mouth projected."

" Shutup tattle tale."

"You know how many chemicals and dangerous cancer causing substances are in meat?"

"Tell that to the FDA"

" I would do more than that, I would break all their jaws" Damian replied.

" Well what do you eat then?" Red Hood replied

" Organic, non chemical laced vegetables: Cumin, garlic, anything that properly flushes the body and it's organs."

"You sound like a health freak."

"So?"

" I fucking hate health freaks. Especially those Vegans. How can you not like bacon?"

" Bacon is a meat which contains cancer causing chemicals." Damian replied

" Stop lying Robin!"

" Well neanderthal it's not my fault that you don't watch the news."

" Whatever you little bastard." Red Hood replied as he zoomed in on the thugs.

The thugs were laughing about at a story of a robbery gone wrong.

" And then- haha- Tommie stood stupid as he turned around to see that freak the Bat behind him!"

" Damn that must have been scary!" a thug laughed

" Always about Batman" Red Hood said shaking his head. " What about me the Red Hood for once. I remember when these fuckers talked about me like I was a devil. Good times they were. That was when I st-"

" Red Hood?"

"What?"

"Shutup."

" ." as he eavesdropped in the conversation.

"You guys are wrong." a thug said." The Red Hood is scary. He's a fucking psychopath. Laughing and making puns as he shoots us up. I remember a few years back when he waged war against Black Mask. Burned down a whole fucking warehouse while Bobby and Brian was in it. He almost got me too. Glad I slept at that stripper's crib that night. Knew I made the right choice in spending that money on her."

" Shutup, Red Hood doesn't kill anymore! He's a big pussy now. Shooting up us in the kneecaps.."

Damian snickered as Red Hood cussed under his breath.

" Shutup assassin."

" Really?" as a thug pulled up his pants sleeve showing a bullet scar.

" HOLY SHIT!" a thug laughed as he pulled up his jacket sleeve

"He GOT TO YOU TOO?" a thug said as bit into a meatball sandwhich

"Yeah. Got me way back when Two Face robbed the bank in 2012."

" I used to be a Gothamite. Then I took an arrow to the knee by that Arsenal guy way back." a thug replied

" Him?" a thug asked

" Yeah he's just like the Red Hood."

" What about that new Robin?"

" That little shit?"

A hard knock came on the door as the thugs jolted.

"Nick you got a guest coming over?" a thug asked.

" No." as they all pulled out their guns.

" Nick jumped up then walked towards the door. He looked through the peep hole only to scream " SHIIT!" as the door cracked open.

Nick landed on the ground as a silhouette busted through the doorway.

" Time to go." Red Hood said

" Patience Todd." Damian said.

Out of the doorway came a vigilante. He was black with a brown vest, tactical pants, kevlar vest, with a ski mask, and brass knuckles. He kicked Nick in the face with his steel toed boots as a thug shot at him. The vigilante dodge the debris hitting the wall as he flipped over a thug. He disarmed another then headbutted him as he side kicked another into the bathroom. He knocked out a thug, then elbowed another in the head before kicking another out the window into the fire escape. A thug shot at him as he a stream of electricity electrocuted a thug across from him.

A thug came running at him as he kicked him in the waist before catching the arm of a thug and breaking his arm then knocking him out. He disarmed a Nick then hitted him across the head knocking him out. He grabbed a thug, and dragged him out the apartment. A few moments later, the roof door busted open as the vigilante kicked the thug into the concrete.

The vigilante stood over the thug, kicking him apart before grabbing him and dragging him to the edge of the roof. He tilted the thug over with a coldness in his eyes.

" Come on suck it up." The vigilante slapped the thugs face, jolting him into consciousness.

" Where is Two Face?"

" Wh-what?"the thug said

The vigilante dragged the thug then bashed his head into the concrete. Blood started raining out of his face.

" Where is Two Face?"

"I dont know!"

The vigilante dragged him back to the rooftop edge where he pushed him off. The thugs sudden screams stopped when the rope tied to his ankles ended. The Vigilante pulled him back up slowly. Got he was heavy.

The thug laid confused, as the vigilante shook the thugs head around.

" Where is Two Face?!"

" I ain't tellin you shit! I'm not a sn-"

The vigilante dropped the thug off the roof again and pulling him back up. The thug laid confused on the concrete as the vigilante walked towards him. He kneeled down in pity for the thug as he asked again:

" Where. Is. Two. Face?"

" He's…..he's….underground. The only person who knows where is Penguin."

" Thank you. Have a nice day," as the vigilante knocked the thug out.

The Red Hood and Robin jumped to the rooftop as they stood towards the vigilante.

The vigilante sprinted towards the next rooftop as the robins gave chase.

…

Damn it! Who knew the Red Hood and Robin would come. I knew I was sloppy. Going in order and leaving evidence. But this was faster and better results. I'll track one of Penguin's main men and go from there. But now I have to run from two of the most dangerous men in Gotham.

I jumped from a roof onto a car, then went from there. I cut through an alley, igniting smoke behind me. Won't stop them they have their detective vision. So I cutted through a kitchen. I pushed past chefs and waiters, as I bust through the front doors, and unto the street. I don't see them. Their probably on the roofs ready to ambush me- one in the front and one in the back.

I cutted into an alley past a movie theatre, as I felt bollos wrap around my legs. I slammed into the ground into some roses. I heard the thud of the robins landing as they walked towards me.

Red Hood stood before me in a crimson helmet with a gray vest with a red insignia upon his chest. He had black pants with straps with grenades, and two pistols along his sides. He had a black jacket with a red hood as he knelt down at me.

" Look what we got here." as he stood up

" Let's get this done with Red Hood" Damian said

" yeah whatever."

Nah...not like this. I had to think. I pulled out my laser and smoke bombs as they chatted.

" Batman..it's us...we got him."

I cutted through the titanium laced cord with ease as I swept the Red hood before dropping smoke bombs. I raced off before the smoke cleared, dropping calthrops and more smoke. before running deeper into the hell of Gotham.

…..

Damn. How the hell did I lose my attention?! .Fuck. Great- now this little bastard won't let me forget it. An amateur got me. How the hell did he cut through the bollos anyway? Well a laser of course. Being with an alien and a redneck arrow shooter is a lot more easier than catching a dude in a hockey mask. He was fast. faster than me. Knew I should have stretched this morning.

" Are you done whining Todd?" Damian said

I hate this kid. Disrespectful, an asshole, and his face just makes me want to toss him off a freaking canyon or a pit of lava or a bullet- no bullets to the head.

" Shut up Boy wonder."

" At least I didn't trip."

" SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SH-"

"Watch your language." Bruce said as he browsed the Bat computer.

The batcave was a large place. Dark cave with props from the old days, like a large penny, and a robot dinosaur. A large elevator was around the corner along with a large ring and training bases for sparring. Target boards were for batarangs, and a large workshop was around the artillery part, where all the gadgets and every Bat suit in history were at. They were like shelves in a museum as they aligned each other.

The Batcave wasn't the Batcave without the vehicles. The Bat-Plane was around the artillery shop where it stood on it's own flight pad along with the Batmobile at it's runway. I could almost smell the strong cologne of Alfred. Oh Wait- I did.

" Hello master Todd" Alfred said as he passed me a cup of lemon tea.

" Tea Alfred?"

" For your taste buds master Todd" as he passed a cup of detox at Damian and Bruce.

" I heard you tripped Todd," DICK said as he strolled towards me. Fucking hate him too.

" Shut up DICK"

" Language Jason" Bruce and Alfred said in unison

" I didn't swear,"

" You did. Keep your thoughts to yourself Jason. We do." Dick said

" Whatever. I captured footage of him anyways." as I passed Bruce a hard drive.

Bruce plugged in the hard drive then played the video. It was mostly a tussle or some shit you'd seen in the Born Identity. Brutal he was, I counted a few broken bones and it was way far out there on the rooftop.

" Damn." ME and Dick said in unison.

" Oh dear!" Alfred said.

" What's your input Damian?" Bruce asked

" He's sloppy. Knows his martial arts, Muay Thai, Tae Kwon Do, Karate, Krav Maga, the basics. He's seems more street fighter to me just gets to the point."

Then there was the scene. I couldn't see him until the sudden drop to the ground. Then the cloud of smoke and him running off.

" *snickers*" Damian and Richard emitted

" hmm" Jason sighed angrily

Bruce played Damian's and he had more results. Out in the corner of the screen was a concentrated red ray , and before the vigilante sweeped Todd and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Bruce rubbed his face before standing up and turning towards the three robins.

" You were sloppy." Bruce commented

"..." Jason stood.

" And YOU WERE LAZY." Bruce explained to Damian

"WH-WHAT IT WAS TODD!"

" You could have did better. Both of you. You guys were off your game today. I trusted that both of you could work together. I took an experiment, only to get a bad result.

" Won't happen next time." Jason said.

" I know. Because your both are done."

" Fine didn't want to work with him anyway." Damian explained

" You're grounded." Bruce

" WHAT!" Damian yelled

" HAHAHAHA!" Jason laughed loudly

Damian walked off. Bruce sat back down turning his chair towards the other two robins.

"I need you two to track him and stop him. He's smart, knows his gadgetry, and is agile. But he's sloppy and probably wasn't like this before meaning- he is after a big goal: Two Face."

"The thug said Penguin knows where he could be?" Richard said.

" Find Cobblepot, find Two Face. He's been missing for months and he's planning something."

" We can identify our vigilante right?" Richard said

" I doubt it," Bruce said as he opened a tab showing no result for identification.

" He's not in no database whatsoever. And his face was distorted in the video meaning he knows about radio waves, and technology. The plasma torch is another example as well."

" We can take him."

" I want a profile on him tomorrow. He's not going to be caught in a week. He's smart"

` …

Long night. Tired. Need to focus. I stuck to the roofs. Get a better birds eye view next time. I'll make sure other vigilantes won't get the drop on me again. Not very good a parkour though. Need to practice this weekend. Tomorrow sounds good. Hang around the skatepark with those guys- those free runners for tips.

I'll need to resupply on my smoke bombs and need to add holsters and more pouches, for more better gadgetry. But for now I need to be more careful. Can't go to Penguin or anybody directly. I need to be random, not with an obvious pattern. If Batman and his family is prowling about to get me, then I need to be careful. They'll probably use a different frequency now. I'll locate it and hack into it again. I'm pretty sure their face and eye identification databases won't find me. It's impossible to fight them head on. Red Hood is a Killer. He bashes, breaks bones and skulls. I'm not fighting him without having injuries. Same as Robin. He's a lot more dangerous. Fast more of an attacker than a defender, just like Red Robin and Nightwing. Red Robin uses the staff while Nightwing talks and flips around. He was a gymnast both of them anyway. Taser eskrima sticks hurts. Their effective. Besides that, they all contain smoke bombs, caltrops, and a variety of weaponry. Line launchers, explosive gel, freeze grenades, armor piercing bullets and Red Hood with his freaking 12 inch long blades that eject from his gauntlets. That are electrified. Along with experimental body armor and grappling hook guns and 3 types of smoke bombs. They're smart and uses nice tactics. Batman avoided SWAT before which explains the seven years of training he had to go through. THey know about surveillance to. They could be watching me now. Many others underestimated them. Riddler- no he was an attention whore. The computer would have alerted me of different frequencies and motion signatures. Camera are still up. At least Aunt Mary still thinks we have ADT.

Glad I took those hour of coding classes years ago. Hacking into rich men's bank accounts just so I can buy crap off ebay and the deep web paid off. Taking krav maga and self defense classes also. Who knew almost all of Gotham would be at things like those. Well the earthquake years ago and Bane ruling Gotham for months years ago- also Jonathan Crane holding the city hostage, and Firefly burning half of Gotham, not to mention Arthur Brown causing Gothamites to panic and cause riots among the city. Also those Talons or assassins. And then that gang war.

Two Face...I needed to find him. He caused all of this. The evil bastard needs to die. Needs to be in hell where he belongs. Not for what he did. He needs to die. She would be here today if he didn't cause that war between Penguin and Black Mask. Why? Why are they not in Prison. Not in Bel Rev or Blackgate, hell no not Arkham! I get tired of this city. Every time I step outside to go to school I almost vomit over the smell of urine when I get into the city. The suburbs are fine. Perks of having a Aunt who is manager of the tech department in Wayne industries.

No matter how much money my Aunt could have or which school I go to, nothing could bring her back. I just want my mother back. But I know that that's not possible. Maybe the help of Constantine or maybe some super powers can do the trick. but no. Not possible. She's gone. Her death isn't avenge- god I sound like Shakespeare! Two Face has failed this city along with the other villains of Gotham. With him gone, it's just one less problem without him.

I know his story: Harvey Dent former district attorney until some acid scarred him for life thanks to Falcone. But he was already bad. Medical records said that he had an alternate personality. Big Bad Harv. That's what white boys are classified these days? Crazy? Cook koo?

Whatever. He's killed many. He has to be held accountable. Just like the Joker, he has to die. But nobody knows where the Joker, or Two Face are. After all of Gotham being turned into jokermites, I would believe him dead. Joker never dies. If he's dead, he's ruler of hell now. But that's not about him. Harvel Debt: I need to find him and give him punishment.

I sat down at my workshop as I call my so far. Then again, I could have gotten hacked into already. That hacker Oracle is good and so is Red Robin. Damn. I'm jealous. Hacking into Lexcorp was years ago. Who knew it could take just one laptop. I guess it wasn't a myth after all.

I looked through all of the GCPD's records for Penguin's associates and known henchmen. Penguin might be short and fat, and ugly, and…..a penguin, but he's a smuggler of tech. He has a James Bond type umbrella for fuck's sake. He knows fencing as well meaning that giving him a sword is dangerous. Was part of the Cobblepot family, until Wayne bankrupted them. Lost all their money after that. Mother and father died in a car accident "supposedly". Ever since then, Cobblepot has been a ruler of Gotham for some time now. Ever since that Akham escape last year as a part of that gang war. People died. My mother did. I can't forget that. The only thing I can do is find Two Face and take him down.

"Really? You think you can take down Harvey Dent? You don't know multiple martial arts, throw batarangs, and have a billion dollar car."

" Sounds good enough to me."

" Stop being ignorant."

"Focus."

"We find where Two Face is, then we get help."

" Take a week off. Practice. Resupply."

"Sounds good."

…..

" He's been around for a while now. Been moving silently. Only muggings and small hideouts. Smart." Richard said

"Yeah but he got to the point. Probably searched for small thugs. Climbed the hierarchy until he got to the man he was looking for. Not stopping now. Probably won't see him for a while."

"So we'll follow his tracks. Go back to past scenes and investigate."

"Sounds good Nightwing." Red Hood said.

"You got an attitude or something?" Richard asked

" No."

"Yes you do"

" Shutup Nightwing."

" Is this about the other day?"

" ..Yes it is. I'm tired of Bats criticising me. I lost focus. Underestimated my enemy. Now he's disappeared. "

"Look- Batman is only looking out for you. He cares for you. We don't want another inci-"

" Alright! I told you the past is the past. Stop reminding me that I got beat with a crowbar by a psychopath. I'm tired of using the same tragedy. It's fucking tiresome."

"Language." Richard said.

"You sound just like him. Cold. Next thing you know, you'll be brooding like him."

" I'm so not him."

" But we'll all be sooner or later. Old age getting to him. Must need viagra."

" Wait till He hears this." Nightwing said

Red Hood and Nightwing had a laugh as they grappled away. Next scene had to have results. And it did.

It was at an old abandoned building in Crime Alley. An old, dilapidated apartment compley. Shattered windows, hole in floors, smells of urine beer and blood. Feces and dead rats laid everywhere. I

The robins started from the 1st floor. There last scene had a found element of plastic. Studying their other scenes, none of the "victims" had no relations just thugs. Except one thug. Nick Contrell. An ex rapist and thief. But the element wasn't his according to evaluation. Meaning that their vigilante was here and he left evidence. The plastic found at the scene belonged to a shoe company for tacticals and hunting. Steel toed boots mostly. But anybody in Gotham could have boots like that. But this scene would have to have results.

Nightwing took lead, using his detective vision to identify hairs, and fabrics, along with materials. Nothing so far. As the robins went up the creaking stairs they made it to the 3rd floor, where the scene took place. It was a mess. Glass shatterings,and tumbled furniture.

" Nothing here but blood of our thugs, and hair follicles." Nightwing said.

" Found it." Red Hood said. He knew he was right. The vigilante was getting sloppy. He was becoming more reckless the more closer he was to his goal. Here it was. A piece of a kevlar coat along with hair follicles. Red Hood knelt down to pick it up with his tweezers as Nightwing spitted out a joke.

" Sharp senses Dr. Watson"

" You need comedy tutorials by Kevin Hart"

" More like Robin Williams."

"RIP"

"Jumanji was one of my favorite movies with him in it."

" Are you trying to make me cry Nightwing?"

"No...just want to see if you're not always so cold."

"I'm not Bruce."

"We all will be. Just like you said."

"I rather turn into a tattooed, metal teeted,clown who looks like a meth addict then become Batman."

"Hmmm…. did you find?"

Jason stood up shoving a piece of fabric in Richard's face. Nightwing smiled as he saw the evidence.

"Radical!"

"Stop-you dick head."

"Language Red Hood."

Jason rolled his eyes under his helmet as he tapped his foot waiting for Nightwing's approval. Nightwing grimaced .

" We'll need full analysis at the cave."

"Told you I was right."

"What do you think happened?" Nightwing asked

Jason turned away from him, to gaze off at the scene.

"Well our vigilante was vicious. He knows how to dodge gunshots" Jason said as he pointed towards the right wall. Probably came to the thug to the right wall right here before dodging gunfire. Slammed another thug into the table before disarming a few a smashing another thug's head into the wall" as he pointed to the left wall.

" Window tells me that he interrogated another thug before throwing him out the 3 floor building. Thug survived though. Broken legs but he'll be fine."

"Damn. This guy is serious." Nightwing explained

" I like him. Unlike me, he doesn't get criticized for breaking some criminals bones." Red Hood said

"Anything else?" Nightwing asked

" So far? No other things that the police and we see."

" He uses tasers." Nightwing explained

" Yes because of the two dark spots along the wall which indicated he probably uses a taser. Thanks Nightwing."

"Alright..let's get back."

…

Last night was fun. That douchebag with the mullet got on my nerves. Acquitted of murder, and robbed 6 banks over the past few years. Typical. So beating him to a pulp until he told me where I could find another group of dudes who could know where to find another dude who knows where Two Face is. I hope it wasn't a lie. Probably wasn't. Not when I broke his middle finger and pinky. I mean who the fuck wears a mullet anymore? Seriously, the only time I saw my first mullet was when I met a dude in middle school who listened to HollyWood Undead everyday. Smelled like wet dog and weed. I thought Gotham Academy would be different guess wrong. Well when you take into account a huge crocodile monster being a peeping tom, and watching Batman fight him as a front row seat, it could get better. I mean if I see Aquaman, I'm done.

The thug told me to look for a guy named Fred Kane. He's an arms dealer and amateur drug dealer. Has a small group of friends. Has a blue belt in Karate according to his records. Like strip clubs too. I knew this because I was Watching them right then and there.

Staying on the roofs was a lot better. I was stomach down on the gravel roof scoping out their activities through fifteen dollar binoculars I bought on ebay. I was on top if the roof of an abandoned building, across a strip club. I saw Fred skipping out with a girl in red clothes smoking a blunt before passing it to him. Glad I bought a new mask. A black Oni looks good in the dark.

Fred strolled along down the street a few kilometers away before he and his date took a detour into an alley. I could smell his musty breath and her cheap perfume miles away.

I jumped to the next roof, rolling and taking off towards the other. I ran down the street to the apartment complex before jumping across there and climbing to the other side of the street. I jumped over the alley roof to the small fire escape where I slid down right across and above Fred.

Fred was busy fondling the woman as she moaned loudly. Wow. How disgusting. Hop they bought condoms. Sucks she doesn't know that he burned his wife because she gave him HIV.

I climbed onto the ledge of the fire escape and jumped over landing on the garbage jumped along with his lady as they cussed profanity.

" HOLY SHIT!" he yelled.

" Hi Fred."

"Who the hell are you?!"

I jumped off the garbage bin kneeing him in the face. His lady friend shot off, leaving him alone with me. I grabbed him and slammed him down again before he took a swing at me. I dodged and prayed high amounts of pepper spray in his face.

"AAAAHHH!" he screamed.

In the light of the full moon I could see his full feature. He was White, with a long tattoo along his neck of a dragon, along with a large scar across his cheek. He had dirty blonde hair and tears in his eyes as he rubbed his eyes from the pain.

He started to crawl along the glass scattered ground, as I kicked him square in the nuts.

"AHH!" he screamed

"Won't be having kids now. Oh wait! Of course you won't not with a sexually transmitted disease!"

"Who the FUCK are you bro?!"

"Who am I?" as I walked towards him. I knelt down at him as I pulled out my taser before shocking him.

" AHH!" he screamed as he fell to the concrete.

I pulled him up and pushed him towards the wall slapping him awake.

" Hey. Hey. HEY!"

" WHAT DO WANT MAN?"

" I want to know where to find Two Face?"

" I-I don't know!"

"Do I really have to taser you again? I can do this for hours." I said as I shocked him.

"AHH!"

"Where-"

"AHH!"

"Is "

"AHH"

"Two"

"AHH!"

"FACE."

" ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" he said as he shaked

" OK then. Now we are getting somewhere."

" I-I-I don't know where he is- but-but- I do know some friends who would know. Rats that hang around the west side. Knows where everybody is in Gotham. But they won't tell for free. They're ran by a dude name Al. They hang around the hole in the walls.! THAT'S ALL I KNOW I SWEAR!"

" Why are you lying?" as I grabbed and broke a finger.

"AHHH! IM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH! ON MY MOTHERS FUCKING LIEF I AM!"

"fine...see you around Fred. You should get home. 121 s ave apt. C3." as I scaled up the fire escape.

…

THe place was a mess. A hell hole for sure. It was a prison. Couldn't see the light of day. Only tunnels and hallways full of thugs and loud music. Prostitutes jumped from couch to couch as slobs stuffed their face with pizza and chicken.

In the center of the place was swarms of thugs and hookers crowded about on couches kissing and smooching on each other. In the center of the abandoned subway, was goodies. A large table full of thugs counting piles of money while others were loading up guns. Filling in cartridges of ammo and cleaning out ak-47's. Thugs loved cocking guns. They feel a sense of power doing it.

" I love guns" a thug said

" I like money better." another thug said

" Yeah but I agree with Ben. Guns get the job done. Solves all of our problems."

"Money is still better."

"Guns get you money. Guns are better than bitches. They get you the money. The money gets you bitches. Guns are everything." Ben said

" How philosophical you are!" a thug said.

" You idiots have no idea."

The thugs looked over and quickly looked away. A man hugging against hookers spoken. He was white, with a white and black sided suit. His most known feature was his scarred face. One side was normal, clean. The other side was something else. It was charred black with his white void for an eye. His jaw Muscles jittered every time he charred side left a void, a darkness there. Half of his skull was revealed showing scarred skin and nothing else but a monster.

" **Guns are only the tools we use." he said as he fiddled with a quarter. " We- the ones who won't sit around as pussies and take what we want,- when we want, GET WHAT WE WANT."**

He pushes away the girls, then jumped up, walking towards the started flipping his brown hair glistened as he approached the men.

" **There was a story… of a boy. He was always getting pushed around. Always letting bullies kick him and spit on him- even letting them pissing on him. They threw rocks at him,and told horrible- but true stories about his mother. His mother was a whore turned housewife and fucked every man in the neighborhood after his father died. He just became a pussy. Letting the bastards bully him around. Then one day…..something happened."**

It was a winter day. A saturday exactly. I was alone. Afraid. I saw my mother again last night. She was having sex with another man. I could hear her moans and the banging of the bed as the men grunted. I was in bed then.

I had a black eye and was crying myself to sleep. Bullies- Benjamin, a big white boy with blonde hair and brown eyes, his friends Jacob and Ivan. Jacob was tall, slim and brown haired . He had the darkest eyes you could ever see. Then there was Ivan. He was small, with crooked teeth, and red hair. They chased me down from the park then beaten me to a pulp. I laid there on the ground crying. Then a homeless man- John the ton drunk walked up to me.

" What the hell are you doing on the ground kid?"

"I got beat up." I sniffed.

"come on get up." he stepped backwards.

I pulled myself up and bent down to pick up my red ski hat.I limped then stared at John. He looked down at me with **SUCH pity.** Then he knelt down at me and stare at me.

" Kid….you got to stand up for yourself. Can't let those fuckers keep pushing you around. Where's your mother anyway?"

Oh John. He resorted to drinking after his wife caught him having sex with my mother. She divorced him. Been a drunk ever since. Now he seems to be in love with my mother.

"I don't…. know how to."

" Really? It's the easiest thing to do. Just punch the shit out of them next time. Beat them to a bloody they won't fuck with you for all your years to come. Matter of fact: kill they asses."

he laughed so hard. he started coughing his last drink. He fell in the snow before throwing up his last drink. He stopped laughing, just so he can look up at me.

"Don't become like me kid. Always letting people pushing you around. Always underestimating me. I could kill everyone in this block. Sneak into their homes. Rape their wives. Kill- suffocate their children. Then stab them to death. They wouldn't know. Take control of your life," he said as he struggling stood up. "Become a god. Fuck that man up there," he said pointing up to the sky.

" Become a god. Do what you want. Become a savior or destroyer. Rip your enemies apart. Or save innocents. Become anything you want. A fucking cop- eat donuts and drink coffee. Heck become a fucking lawyer! Get money and do anything you want! But if that's to hard...get a fucking gun. Guns solve everything. Become a god. They solve so much problems!"

John got up and walked away.

" Remember kid: don't let fuckers push you around. Destroy your enemies."

The next day it was normal. I was bored, so I went out to build a snowman. I prayed to god to not see Ivan, Benjamin, and Jacob. Guess he didn't hear me. Cause the next thing you know, they show up.

"Hey Harvey!" Jacob said as they walked towards me.

" Leave me alone." I pleaded.

Ivan and Benjamin pushed me down and proceeded to kick my snowman to nothing. Ivan picked up a piece of snow and smashing it at my head. I screamed. Tears streamed down my eyes.

" LEave me …"

" Harvey you weak rascal. You're like a kitten. Your mother fucks every man in the neighborhood. I want some of her too HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

They all laughed. Laughing snot and spit as they slammed snowballs at me. I rolled away getting the potential to stand. I ran back inside and locked the door, as they kicked and banged on the door. I stayed there pressing against the door for awhile. So did they. They started whispering through the doorway.

"Harvey's mom is a whore! "

"Harvey…"

"Harvey"

"Harvey"

"Harvey."

"Harvey."

"Harvey"

I finally had enough so I ran upstairs to my mom's room. She was busy splashing on makeup and lipstick. when I walked in.

" Oh Harvey! What's wrong?"

" Nothing.."

"It's them again isn't it?"

She walked towards me and sat next to me on the bed. She had such **HATE FOR ME** in her eyes. She grabbed my face and pulled it towards her.

"Listen here you little shit. Stop being a pussy." she dug her hands deep in my cheeks then pushed me out of her room. I fell to the floor. I cried. I stayed there for a while. I was… different… I was ashamed...I was angry for once. ..then i turned cold. It was like I was in another body.

I hear my mother hop in the shower. **I snuck in the bedroom as she was in the shower. I knelt down by the bed and pulled out the bottom drawer. I pulled out a large, slick gun. A magnum exact. I check the ammo. Six bullets.**

 **I trekked downstairs then outside and closed the door behind me. The three bastards turned around from the porch and stared at me with smirks on their faces.**

"Harvey. What you want some more?"

 **I rose the gun and pulled the trigger. Benjamin brains splattered on the snow. Jacob, and Ivan screamed. I pulled the trigger and Ivan dropped. The small bastard had a dumb look on his fucking face. Jacob stared at me with tears in his eyes.**

" Harvey…. please… I'm sorry.. don't hurt me….I won't bully you again- I swear-"

 **I Shot him in the knee. I walked up to him. He screamed at me in terror. I started kicking him in the gut. Again. And again. And again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over. He started vomiting in the snow, blood raining from his nose. I knelt down at him and whispered in his ear.**

" **I am death. I am the horrible truth. Do you know what the moral of the story is?"**

The thugs looked at each other before one answered.

" Don't get bullied." he laughed.

Two face. rolled his eyes before pulling out his gun and blasting the thug in the head. The thug thudded to the floor as his remaining friends jumped. The room was quiet now. Only the cho of the gunshot and the seizure of the dead thug was left. Blood, and brain matter puddled around the table, as Two Face looked towards the group. He spinned around staring at everyone.

" **What is the moral of the story?"**

It was all quiet until a woman spoke up. She was tall, with large scars among her face. She stared at Two Face, as she walked towards him.

"That life is a beautiful lie. And that Death is the horrible truth. Life is only for suffering and and death is for being reborn. To be new. To be a god."

Two Face stared at her for a moment. He never had such interest in his life. He rubbed her face.

" **And the scars we have tell what we went through. What made us stronger. That the real world is what we make."**

…..


	2. Chapter 2: trials

Great. Just great. They'll track me. Hopefully they won't track me. I've been working so hard to keep myself a secret. Wonder what they're doing? Criticizing my skills. "Amateur." "Needs practice."

Might seem paranoid but Batman has organization. What? Bruce Wayne created Batman Inc. and now tons of Batman's are all over the world. Just like dozens of kids dressed up as robins are prowling around. They don't go to them. No. They come to me. Well the brute force and the tactics I use seem to be a good reason. I was only copying Batman's methods in the past. Dropping thugs off buildings,leaving broken noses and a few bones. guess I was doing it the "wrong" way.

And now they'll find me. All because I left a single shred of fabric. Wasn't my fault the dude had a knife. A karambit at that. With a scalpel blade. Honestly who the fuc- fudge has a scalpel bladed karambit. Now I know why I wore the kevlar jacket. Came in handy for the first time.

Need to restock. Basic smoke bombs filled with black powder, heads of matches, and potassium nitrate will do. Instant vanish. I actually thought they would "catch" me. Instead they underestimated me. I've seen what they did to thugs before. They laid me off easily. They could have summoned their car or plane, or even motorcycle. And robin- Damian Wayne could have totally made me paralyzed for life. I've studied them. All of them. Batman uses a style of Taekwondo, Karate, Aikido, Jiu Jitsu, Krav Maga, and Keysi. Nightwing uses eskrima sticks, and Taekwondo, Muay Thai and all sorts of overly hard to pronounce martial arts. Kung Fu mostly. Red Hood uses Muay Thai, Keysi, Silat, Krav Maga, Choy li fut, all that matters to him are those red guns of his. Red Robin uses the Bo staff along with Dick- Nightwing's skills. But that's their common style. There all unpredictable in fighting styles.

Maybe this is all meant to happen. I wouldn't be able to take on Two Face on alone. He has thugs and guns and guns and. Guns. I want Al. He'll lead me to Two Face. If Batman can't find them, then I will. Then their assistance will be needed.

But for now...I go hunting.

….

" Any results?" Jason asked as he crouched towards Richard.

" Could you wait." he answered

"How fu-freaking long it takes for a damn billion dollar computer to freaking analyze a piece of fabric?" Todd exclaimed

" It's only been 4 minutes Todd." Richard explained.

"It's felt like hours. If this vigilante is searching for Two face also, then we need to find him before he does. We can go through the informants through the GCPD first then hit the streets."

" Sounds good but how about we wait for the results before we do anything?" Dick explained.

"Why?" Todd asked."We can be done with this by tonight! Tomorrow!"

" Patience young padawan" Richard said in a yoda voice.

"STOP!. For once. Stop making fucking jokes."

"MASTER TODD!" Alfred exclaimed.

Todd looked over in frustration as he putted on a fake smile.

" Sorry Alfred."

Behind Jason, Richard was snickering to himself. As Jason was slowly wrapping his hands around Dicks neck as Bruce walked in.

"That's enough!"

Dick and Jason both turned backwards as Bruce and Damian walked towards him.

" Children." Damian complained

" What's the results?" Bruce asked.

" On it" Dick said

Dick pressed a button on the Bat computer and the results came in.

" Are you serious?!" Jason said

" hehehehe.." Dick laughed

"ssssss" Jason sised angrily

" The screen Neanderthals." Damian said pointing to the monitor

On the monitor showed results showing a certain fabric. Leather laced with kevlar follicles.

" Bullet proof vest?" Jason asked.

" He was wearing a jacket. A leather jacket. Must have been a kevlar jacket" Damian exclaimed

" We can search for shipments- no orders containing jackets of the specific color, to a specific area in which we can narrow down the suspects." Jason exclaimed.

" Getting the results will be awhile with this computer." Richard explained. "We can get Barbara."

" Barbara is with the birds of prey. Getting back into her roots." Bruce exclaimed

"Well we can get Ms. Row?" Jason said

"Row or Tim but Tim is with the Titans… how good is Row?" Richard asked

" She hacked into the computer once." Jason said

"Contact her," Bruce said

" What if she has something to do?" Richard asked

" She won't. She's been waiting to get back into the field after last years gang war."

"She's been vacationing long enough." Jason said

…..

It's been a long time. Been limping for the first 3 months ever since Zsasz shot me in the leg. Glad his ass is in Arkham once again. The day is normal. Get up. Brush my teeth. Shower. Eat. Sleep. Hack. Hack. Hack. Hack. Play with my gadgets for a bit. motion sensor sentry gun, laser pistol, etc.

Been bored staying in this house. Can't go outside and just jump rope. Gotham isn't just a candyland where you can jump off swings, and go down slides. It was never like that.

But the good thing is that I don't have to punch criminals in the face. I kinda miss it though. Kicking thugs in the nuts, and jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Not bad. I was just getting started too.

Then I got shot by Zsasz after the Arkham breakout last year during that gang war between Two Face and Penguin. Fucking hate Harvey Dent. Can't jump off rooftops, until Batman says so. He said he'll call me in. Tell me when to come back into the game.

"Huh…..being normal is boring."

"Boring boring boring boring boring."

Eating poptarts and Netflix gets boring eventually. I swear I watched every movie and show on Netflix. Catched up on the Walking Dead though.

I could become a titan. Or find a way to get super powers. Blue Bird: World's greatest heroine of Gotham. Leap tall building in a single bound. Move faster than locomotive. Beat clowns and psychopaths to a bloody pulp. Maybe words will come out of thin air.

Never know. Gosh. Haven't been this bored since that internship at Lexcorp. Always sitting at an office. Doing nothing but run outside just to see Superman fight Metallo, or save a suicide victim.

But the pay was good. I could but at least one pair of underwear from Calvin Klein every two weeks. And buy extra guacamole from Chipotle.

Sometimes I stare at my suit once in awhile. It's black armor plates along with the blue stripes. My beautiful leather jacket along with my comfy domino mask along with my guns. Wrapping thugs in nets and grappling from building to building was great. Besides that, I could work with Batman! I loved kicking criminals in the face along side him. Throwing Batarangs and smoke bombs and meeting the Red Hood. God he's sexy. Hop he ever calls me.

A girl can have hope right? Hope that last kiss didn't make him feel awkward. Maybe too much tongue?

Then it all changed

 _RIING RIING RIING!_

Who could that be? I picked up to phone, to hear an awesome voice.

" Hey Blueberry" Jason said

Holy shit. It's him! The Red Hood. Act cool. He likes cool girls.

" Hey cherry." I said smoothly. " How you been. Haven't called me. How'd you get my number?"

Score.

" Uhh….you snuck your phone number in my jacket the last time we met." Red Hood explained

" No I didn't" I denied.

" Ookay..Well I need you back." Jason said

" Why should I?" I said.

"Please?" Red Hood said

"..."

"I'll take you out to Danny's."

"Ok." as I jumped up." When?"

I heard a loud knock on my door. I walked towards the door very slowly before opening it. There he was. In his black jacket, black vest with his slick Crimson helmet and hood. Oh great.

" Hi Harper. How's school? I see you're failing art?"

"...I hate the teacher."

"Guess I'll have to punish you."

"Stop" Harper grinned as her cheeks blushed.

"You look bird: sounds better than Blue Bird don't you think."

Harper had the most biggest smile she could ever had. She swayed the floor with her foot as she looked down at his steel toed red boots. She looked up quickly as she asked

" Do you want to come in?"

"Sure!" he said excitedly

Jason walked in as he scoped out the place. Under that mask you could probably see the smirk on his face. Harper's room was like any other girl's room: clothes around, poster of Evanescence, Avenged Sevenfold, Miley Cyrus.

"I would have cleaned up if I knew you were around."

" Nah you're okay. You're lucky. You always had a room. I didn't. Slept on the streets along with the hobos in Gotham."

" S-soo?" she said excitedly

"We need your help."

"With what?" she asked.

" Come with me and find out."

" I can't if I'm not prepared for it." she smirked.

"...fine," he said in defeat

"Let it go," she said

"Really?" Red Hood said

"Come on." she mocked

"...we need your help….with a hacking situation."

"Like whaat?"she smirked

"We need your help in finding shipments filled with leather jackets from the past 's impossible from the computer without your help. You designed programs for stuff like this."

"Like from when I hacked into the "batcomputer"?"

" Yeah Harper."

"And your helmet?"

"Yeah.

"Okay. But if you do one thing."

"yeah."

"can I see your abs."

"w-what?"

" I want to see them."

"when?"

"Now."

"uh-"

"Take off your kevlar and pull up your shirt. Now"

…

The night is young. Gotham city is one hell hole. Garbage in the grass, thugs prowling the streets. The evil politicians leaving hookers and homeless sprawling for a better life. I hate every scumbag here. I've tried to understand their story. But it still doesn't justify them to rape, murder, or steal from people. Bank robbery, drug trafficking, extortion. Same thing goes on in Gotham. Same stuff everyday. It gets annoying after awhile. Instead of finding a job and working for yourself, dumbasses have to become goons henchmen for villains like the Joker,Harley, and the Riddler. Never was good at riddles. Hate them. The point is….Gotham wouldn't be so worsome if it wasn't due to the thugs and politicians. Illuminati secretive bastards. There was superhuman Owl assassin, dudes who use venomous steroids, and earthquakes. Sodom and Gomorrah to me.

I was at the docks on the west side of Gotham. Bunch of sailors and dock workers just out and about. The chill of the sea air is invigorating. If I just had that memory fabric cape like Batman, I would be soaring for hours. I would mostly be afraid. But I've learned to overcome the stupidest prisons. I had to. But enough about me.

The gothamites were hard working. Some were truthful. Some were not. Some hurt others. Some hurters get hurted by the hurt police. And I'm one of the hurt officers.

That night would be my be score. I would be real close to getting to Two Face. Now all I had to do was find Al. Or one of his rats. Nah, some thugs said that they would be traveling with him. They travel all around the east, south, and west parts of Gotham daily- no weekly. They would be here. According to my surveillance, they would be here. They don't travel in groups. They travel a few people at a time. They would be in disguise. Al is known for dressing up in costumes. His agents would seem to be like regular bystanders. Homeless or hookers exact. I knew this because multiple went past the harbor. Hanging around the barber shops, and Fishy Ben's fish and chips.

They are the Penguin's spies and the rentals to the new crime boss. Word on the street said that after Falcone's death, a new person took over the mantle. Makes and deals with Penguin in arms and drugs. Nothing new in Gotham.

I layed down on the ship yards roof to zoom in on the rats. One of them is Al. Albert Falcone exact. Son to Falcone the dead mob boss. A;bert is a convicted serial killer. Hunted children. That explains his tracking and espionage. Can learn a police chief's darkest secrets.

Was a suspect in the holiday murders a decade back. Case is still unsolved. Not even the Batman could solve it. I suspected the wife. The wife of H-

There he is. Right around the corner of Fishy Dan's Fish and Chips. He was chewing on some gum. Trident by the looks of it. He was wearing a long wore down trench coat, with a red ski hat, and stale jeans. He had a ridiculously dirty fake beard along with hollywood makeup type scars. Took me weeks to learn about props and makeup. Took me a full week of Gotham shipment to get these binoculars too.

I took another look before leaping to the next roof. I got to the roof of the alley before climbing down the catwalk and onto the bastard. I landed dead center on him as I rained a fist full of punches on him.

He kicked me off of him, as he ran towards me. He came at me with a superman punch, as I dodged and roundhouse kicked him. He dodged then jabbed at me. I dodged as I swung at him before he sweeped me . I rolled backwards, sweeping him but he dodged, kicking me in the face. Damn. That hurt. I tackled him into the wall before he elbowed me in the back a few times. I started punching him in the ribs, before he uppercutted me. I jumped back as he pulled out a nightstick.

 _shock shock shock_

 _Really. A taser stick._ I dodged a few times before I grabbed an incoming elbow. I kicked him backwards, then flying kneed him in the swung at me, jolting me backwards before he snap kicked me then jump back kicked me in a garbage bin. He speared at me with the stick as I dodged away. I swung at me a few times before I caught the stick then pressed my hand against his chest. He jolted backwards as the 10,000 volts of electricity stole his nervous system.

I side kicked him into the brick wall before punching him square in the side of his head. He fell to the floor as I walked towards his rats. I pulled a rat towards the wall before grabbing his neck.

"Where is Two Face?"

"I don't know." he said before I smash the side of his head with my fist. Guess I'll do this the hard way.

…..

It really was a beautiful night. Especially when you have a pedophile/killer hung from a pulley system upon a building. Wow he is heavy. Almost like I can't hold on to the rope. It could be so easy as to-

"HUH!" Alberto said

I had to handcuff him and paralyze him with an agent then hang him upside down from a building as he yelled.

" I want to know…..where Two Face is."

"You won't find him." he said before I stared at him. He smiled a sinister smile. Criminals. Well then. I let go. His screams echoed down the 10th story building. Pulling him up was a little hard. Wouldn't be so easy if I didn't go to the gym for the whole summer. Guess lifting 200 pounds was an achievement. Anyways, as I lifted him back up and locked the rope to a pole which was randomly on the roof, before asking again.

" Where is Two Face?"

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he laughed maniacally.

Guess we'll be doing this all night then. I walked up to him then knelt down as I grabbed his finger then broke his first three fingers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

I untied the rope then dropped him again. I pulled him back up again. I really want pizza snacks when I get home. Needed to catch up on the Walking Dead. I dropped him again. Then again. And again. only after the next 4 tries did I ask him again.

" Where's Two Face?"

" He's underground. He's off somewhere. In Arkham City."

" Arkham City was bulldozed-destroyed."

" Not-" I knocked him out.

Wonder city. Great.

…..

" Woah!" Harper said as she gazed into the Batcave

" Welcome to the-" Jason said

" Batcave" Batman said.

Harper was speechless. The only thing she was able to do was blink rapidly and hyperventilate at the sight of the Batcave. The large cavern was like an underground city itself. On one side of the cave was a large waterfall. Above her were floors and floors of sections. As she looked over the edge of the cavern, she could see the abyss below and the water disappearing into the umbra of space. She was amazed. One floor above her and across the cavern held a large dinosaur and on the other side a giant penny. As she looked above her, she wondered what the flights of stairs connected to each floor above would lead her too. Behind her as she walked towards it was cases full of the Dark Knights costumes and pieces of armor over the years. Beside them were separate cases containing old suits. One of a torn suit of robin, and another of an advance armored suit with gold and blue linings and an overly long cape and sharp talons. She didn't even realize she was gazing and caressing the glass of the cases. Above her was an artillery and a cache full of gadgetry to lead to by a flight of stairs. Before she knew it she could feel Red Hood's hand on her shoulder as she slowly turned towards him. Then a slow grin emitted from her face.

"This. Is. Awesome."

" Calm down. Don't want you to have a heart attack."

"It's just..This is fu-"

"Language" Alfred, Richard, and Jason said in unison

" Been around Jason too much." Richards said. " What have you been doing, rubbing his stomach are touching him? Touching Jason always leaves a mark on your soul."

"Master Grayson, be kind with your words please" Alfred said." Or you won't have no mint cookies tonight."

" Alfred please I'm sorry."

" Mhph." Alfred said.

Harper walked over the large futuristic monitor known as the batcomputer.

" Wow." she said." This is amazing. Where do you get money for this."

Batman walked over to her and said.

" Harper Row: I am Bruce Wayne," Batman said as he took off his cowl to reveal a white male with salt and pepper hair, and gray eyes. Nightwing walked up to her along with Red Hood .

"I'm Richard Grayson Wayne." Dick said as he pulled of his mask to reveal a white male with long black hair, and blue eyes.

" And…" Red Hood said as he took off his helmet to reveal a white male with black hair with a large white stripe and green eyes.

"I am Jason Todd Wayne."

Harper stood shocked. A billionaire playboy and his two sons all staring at her. Damn they looked so hot, she thought.

"You're blushing Harper," Jason said.

" Shut up no I'm not." as she looked away. " Uh well I need to plug in the hard drive and pre program its settings o it can work." she said as she squeezed through the two robins. She quickly walked over to the computer and fondled where to plug in the hard drive. Bruce held out his hand, Harper dropped the hard drive then Bruce plugged it in as a window popped onto the monitor.

"Can I sit…-"

"Yes." Bruce replied.

Harper slowly sat down then relaxed as she smiled at the delight of how comfy the chair was. Show time. She typed in a set of string codes and pressed enter.

"What next Ba- Bru- Batman?"

Bruce activated the search engine. It went to work.

" It'll be done in about a minute," she bragged

"Nicely done Redbird," Jason said

"It's Bluebird ," Dick explained

"It's Redbird now."

"Bluebird."

" Redbird."

"Bluebird."

"Redbird."

" ."

"Redbird."

"Blu-"

"stop arguing," Bruce commanded

"You guys argue about girls all the time?" Harper asked

"Children." Damian said as he walked towards them. Damian was a few inches away from Harper as he stared her down. It was an awkward silence as Harper stared back at him nervously. You could see Damian staring her down from head to toe until she decided to end the stare down.

"I'm Har-"

" Why is this amateur here father?" He asked

" This Harper Row. You know who she is" Batman said as he walked towards them.

"Didn't I tell you about rudeness Damian-"

"It's Robin."

"This is Damian Wayne. My other son."

Harper knelt down and reached out her hand to shake Damian's

"Don't get in my way amateur." He said as he phased pass her.

"Father why reveal our Identity to her?"he asked

"She's trustworthy."

" Don't worry," Dick said as he and Jason walked towards Harper.

" He acts like this every time he sees an attractive girl."

"I can hear you Grayson. I can kill you from he-"

"Yeah yeah 'I can kill you from here' blah blah blah" Jason and Dick mocked Damian

" Remember last time Todd?" Damian exclaimed. " I still have that helmet."

"What's he talking about?" Harper asked

"He's crazy like his father." Jason said

"Your last name is Wayne though."

"We all were adopted. But that little bastard is the blood son. "

"ooh. HE"S LIKE A LITTLE BATMAN!" Harper exclaimed

Jason covered her mouth quickly snickering.

"He will hear that...promise you he has grudges."

"Is that why he mentioned the helmet?" Harper smiled

" I was tired that day and he came by surprise."

"Results came on." Bruce said as he brought them up.

On the monitor showed one result. The program searched for kevlar laced jackets and materials that were currently shipped from any country to Gotham.

" Jacob Miller: African American, male, 6'1, 211 pounds, brown eyes, black hair, and 16 years old. Attends Gotham Academy, guardians are his aunt and uncle Reesa and Terrence Howardson, after the death of his mother and sister last year during Gotham's gang war. His mother was trying to protect his sister from an attack from Arkham inmates and Two Face. He was downtown with a friend when it happened. They were burned alive! Killer was never identified though the only suspects were Firefly." Richard said

"He wants revenge over the death of mother and sisters murder then. But he'll take care of Two Face then find Firefly. We have to stop him before he does that." Batman said as he putted on his cowl.

The computer screen beeped getting Bruce's attention. He pressed a button on the keyboard and a picture showed. Far away was the GCPD building,and the bat signal was up.

"Could be Jim." Jason said

"No….it's not. It's Jacob."

…

Probably knows it's me. Took my time sneaking up here without alerting a whole department of cops. Definitely don't want any guns pointed at me unless I want them to. Though batarangs and Batman are a lot worse. I heard he's able to dodge bullets. Some say he's a creature, or an omen. Nah he's a man. He just knows how to use stimulus and response along with dressing up as a bat to make thugs shit themselves. Though the white eyes are a little creepy. Must be to protect himself from eye identification software.

Glad I put down motion sensors. He could climb from any sides but I'll know. I didn't steal a few thousands bucks from a millionaires account to just buy motion sensors of the black market. Hope he won't have his sons tagging along with him. I've always wanted to meet the " Bat family" in person. Made up the name. Last time's meeting was not on the right foot.

I wouldn't be surprised to hear they have their own surveillance cameras. I've studied surveillance for the whole summer. Learned that a small camera can be slipped into a mask or helmet. Knew I was right about scrambling their identification software. They always keep in communications with each other as well as proven by Robin. Wonder what their suit are made out of? Carbon and graphene laced armor? Kevlar? No it's to weak. Dragon scale armor? No. Carbon composite material? Probably. Something that costs a lot of money. Batarangs? Hard laser carved steel. Grappling Hook? Line launching device that fires a detachable and retractable cable to transport the " Bat family" at great distances.

If I only had money like that. If only I had a way to stop my heart bursting out of my chest when Batman pops up behind me.

" Jacob." Batman said

Jacob turned around to stare the Dark Knight in the eyes. That full terro diminished as he focused more to the subject.

" You called us here. We know." Out of the darkness came Nightwing in his full black armor with large blue arch across his chest, Red Hood with his red helmet and hoodie, Robin in his green boots, red vest and black and yellow cape along with his emerald mask. Then there was Bluebird in her black jacket along with her blue and black plated vest and her dark all surrounded Jacob.

"I heard stories about you guys. The Dark Knight, the guardian of Bludhaven, the Red Hood, Robin the boy wonder, and Bluebird." Jacob said

" We know you're going after Two Face," Nightwing said. " That's suicide."

"I know Grayson. That's why I need your help."

Nightwing stared in shock before muttering the words out of his mouth.

"Who?"

"Richard Dick Grayson Wayne: Born to John and Mary Grayson, part of the Flying Grayson's of Haley's Circus and adopted by Bruce Wayne after their death by the hands of Tony Zucco."

Jacob turned towards Jason.

"Jason Todd, son of Catherine and Willis Todd. Adopted by Bruce Wayne. Damian Wayne son of Bruce Wayne. Harper Row aka Bluebird, former electrical engineer."

The bat family looked at each other.

"CancI kill him father?" Damian asked

"What is this? Blackmail?" Richard said

" Doesn't matter we don't know those guys anyway." Jason explained

"It was confusing at first. A hunch really. But I started seeing coincidences. You guys were slick with using scramblers to protect your identities. The white eyes are for eye identification software too. I looked back then when people actually looked at newspapers. Saw a young Dick Grayson and his past in the circus and compared it to Robins. Same a Bruce Wayne's appearance to Batman's. Jason Todd was easy too. Paparazzi never stops. Same as for Tim Drake. Stephanie Brown. Cassandra Cain. I can go all day. This isn't blackmail though." Jacob said." I just paid more attention unlike everybody else in Gotham."

" I'm going to kill him now" Damian said

"Not necessary." Batman said." You didn't call us to blackmail us. You know this is way over your head. So where is Two Face?"

" Wonder City." Jacob replied."But I need to go with you-"

"No." Batman said

"You can't stop me, he needs to p-"

"You will die. And I can't have no civilian casualties."

"I'm not a civilian, I'm-"

"You're an amateur, and inexperienced," Damian said."Leave it to the professionals."

"Fine." Jacob said as he walked off."HE HAS TO PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO THE PEOPLE OF GOTHAM!" as he jumped to the next roof.

It was silence then until he was long gone. Jason turned to the group.

" That's it? I expected more resistance. That was boring." Jason said

"Shows us how much of amateurs we are," Dick said

"He's not giving up easy," Batman said

"He's just like Drake," Dick said

"Smart kid. Smart kid. What do think Robin?" Jason asked

"You are all narwhals," Damian said

"Where do you get these insults from?" Jason asked

"Where you get your deodorant from." Damian replied

Dick snickered as Batman Glided off the rooftop

…..

Knew he was going to say that. the motion sensors. Doesn't matter now. Can always get more. That's exactly how I would imagine him. Seems like an asshole to me. Whatever then. Too bad they don't know I hacked into their surveillance and audio to eavesdrop. Those motion sensors were bugged with audio in case the motion sensors were disrupted. I studied Batman's arsenal. Weapon and tech disruptors for evening the odds of criminals like the penguin and any other tech addict.

" That's it? I expected more resistance. That was boring." Jason said

"Shows us how much of amateurs we are," Dick said

"He's not giving up easy," Batman said

"He's just like Drake," Dick said

"Smart kid. What do think 'Robin'?" Jason asked

"You are all narwhals," Damian said

"Where do you get these insults from?" Jason asked

"Where you get your deodorant from." Damian replied

*snickers* That was a little funny. Little dude talks tons of crap. "This can't be this easy."

"It's not."

I turned around. Through the open window, the moonlight shined light on the black figure known as Batman. he walked towards me.

"You need to stop this Jacob." he said

"Stop what? Bringing justice to the criminals of Gotham?"

"You're sloppy and you will get hurt."

"I'm fine just the way I am."

"Then what's that?" Batman said pointing to my arm. A small bruise darkened the area of the skin.

"You'll get 're not invincible."

"I know that okay?" I was standing up this time."I know what can happen. I can get stabbed. I can get shot. I can get disintegrated, or melted, or sliced in two or get a broken spine. But as long as I help people. As long as I help others….I honestly don't care about what my boy can turn out to be."

"And that's the problem. You're sloppy. You can't become expendable. You're not invincible- you're not Superman or Aquaman. You're a normal human. "

"Like you, And see where you are now! You can jump off buildings with no problem! You can dodge bullets and take down crocodile men and zombies and man made out of puddy! Why can't I?!"

"You are inexperienced. You don't know what it's like. I had to train to become the man I am today."

"And it was easy for you huh? Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne enterprises and Batman Inc. The world's richest man. Has a net worth of billions of dollars. ou had a silver spoon in your mouth! Your mother didn't have to be paid 8 dollars an hour as politicians and republicans deny their right to be paid 15 dollars an hour! I know what I had to do to survive. Hacking was easy. Especially towards the rich and giving to other who actually need it. But I can not stand by and watch Gotham burn by some arsonist or some lawyer with issues! Gotham is hell on Earth and like you, I want to- I am making a difference. I found Alberto falcone- the bastard who kidnapped and raped 129 kids! He is in BLACKGATE! Not Arkham where the Joker has exploited every escape route ever! But in BLACKGATE!"

" I understand your cause. but going out every night just so you can take out your anger on thugs and putting yourself out there to get shot is not the way. And I know those thugs don't deserve to be tickled but bashing a person's face into concrete, or breaking their fingers multiple times, is not the way."

"How about you train me then."

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because that anger- along with skills to kill, is not a good compound."

" WELL THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO! HUH! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! LET TWO FACE STAY IN THE SHADOWS AND GET READY TO TERRORIZE GOTHAM SOMEHOW, SOMEWAY! OR LET FIREFLY TRY TO BURN GOTHAM AGAIN!"

Batman stood silent for a moment. He studied the buy. Veins popped from his forehead, muscles tensed and pupils were dilated, along with his red skin, and now screaming voice.

Batman took off his cowl to reveal Bruce Wayne.

" I know what it was like Jacob. Toloose people you care about. So I searched the whole world for the people responsible. But it was only one man. But the damage was already done. The anger took away so much from my lief. People that cared for me, I left behind.I was alone then. But one person helped me. You have people to guide you. This anger can be killed. It's hard at first, but in the end, it's all worth it. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know that it happened. Don't try to kill yourself by sacrificing yourself to the hell known as Gotham. You're not helping people. You're on a vendetta. and you'll beat as many thugs and corrupt cops as you can and then what? Kill Two Face? It won't take away the pain. It'll consume you and take away the one thing you have: your innocence. And when you kill him. I'll have to come after you. You can help others in so many ways. But this life is not for you. It's a miserable life. I don't want another child being taken into this crusade, this war. You're not a soldier: you're a doctor. You can help others. Don't become a martyr."

"..."

"Live. That's what your sister Jade, and mother Cynthia would want."

And with that, Bruce Wayne put back on the cowl, and Batman left.

"He's a good kid," Batman said. "He deserve a second chance."

"You're absolutely right Bruce." Richard said

They were in the dining hall in Wayne Manor. It was a large room, with a long ebony dining table. It was buy a large fireplace beside the dining table which was cold as night. Dick walked in along with Bruce as Damian raised his feet on the table while Todd was hovering over Alfred by the stove. Damian was looking out at the large window which held great light when Bruce said

"Feet off the table."

"Whatever."

"Do I need to ground you?"

"Oh yes please ground him," Jason said

"Master Todd would you please step backwards. I do not need your service right now." Alfred said

"Well I wanted to cook, Alfred," Jason exclaimed

"That is not your duty sir. Now sit as I make you all my fantastic pancakes!"

Oh great. Alfred's Pancakes, Richard thought.

"Alfred….." Jason said

"It's just….." Richard continued

"Grayson, Todd!" Bruce said

"You're pancakes are bad." Damian said. All of them gasped as Alfred quickly turned in shock." Like really really bad. "

"They taste like rotten bananas." Damian explaine

" DAMIAN ! You're grounded."

"WHAT! ID DIDN"T EVEN SAY ANYTHING! Well I did but it was the truth."

"OH god." Jason said

"I'm leaving" Dick said

"It's okay children," Alfred said."I suspected this for a long time now. Master Bruce, thank you for support."

"Alfred, I'm sorry," Bruce said

"It's okay… guess adding almond extract instead of milk was a very bad idea. Don't worry." he said as he walked off. Bruce followed him.

The three robins all looked at each other with their eyes wide. Then Dick and Jason stared at Damian.

Damian putted his feet back on the table in disinterest.

"What? They are bad...you two thought the same." The two robins stared at Damian longer than expected. Jason shook his head in disapproval as Dick walked out.

"Look what you did twerp."

"Does it look like I care."

…

 **Wonder city huh? Shit city. It smells like piss and feces of rats here. But the art is beautiful. I have my own personal army right here. The founder of this place was stupid enough to build real working robots. Wow... happy birthday to me.**

 **With some doc I nabbed, he can design these metal hunks to storm Gotham in a few weeks. Not a bad day.I got plans. Lots of plans**

"Could you finish the story?" the disfigured girl said.

Two Face looked at the girl for a moment, caressing her face. He looked up at the green lights of the robotic city to admire them for a moment.

 **No one saw anything. I made sure of that. Jacob that bastard got just what he deserved. Fuck with me and you die. Nobody knew who did it. I honestly thought people would jump out of their houses to investigate. But when the Cubs are again in the world series, you can't expect people to care about a bastard kid shot dead and beaten to puddy.**

 **It was so easy. It was like taking candy from a baby. Police investigated for months. The only thing they found was their bodies on my lawn. Bullet casing were found and they identified the gun as a magnum. They never found the weapon. Hehe, police even suspected that drunk John of doing it. It was a cold case. Still is.**

 **Then that bitch known as my mother was all sad and scared. Why should she be? The fucking whore didn't care about those kids anyway. Hehe it was a little funny when she confronted me about it. Pussy Harvey had to clean up the mess.**

" Harvey what did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Those were your friends they-"

"They used to bully me mom!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

 **What? Didn't that bitch called me a pussy? She must have been high on that new stuff: LSD. Whatever, that whore was messed up in the head. Can't believe she didn't remember. But she could know that was me.**

 **She cringed then crouched to my level. She stared at me for the longest time. Her breath smelled like cigarettes and cock. must have came by again.**

 **The she snapped. Her worried mother face turned into a demonic monster. From princess to witch, she slapped me across the face."You're a monster." she said.'You're a fucking demon from hell. you know that you-" she slapped me again. and again. Tears streamed down from Harvey's eyes. What a big pussy he was. Letting a whore like that push us around. I had to do something. So I did.**

 **She pulled out a belt and started beating me in the corner of her room. Harvey couldn't do anything but scream 'sorry' and 'I won't do it again". And he was right. i wouldn't be though.**

 **I grabbed our mother's belt then slapped her in face. She jumped backwards, as she stared at me.**

" **You stupid whore. That's all you do huh? Fuck and fuck and fuck and fuck and FUCK!" I through her mother's vase dead at her. she fell to the ground as she started crying.**

" **You fucked the town drunk, every father in this fucking city, and then you hit ME!" I picked up the belt, then started whipping her. "HUH?! YOU FUCKING HOME WRECKER! YOU FUCK-ING-HOME-WRECK-ER!'**

 **Before I knew it, she was bleeding. Crying."It ain't fun when the rabbit got the gun."**

… **..**

 **After that, I was psych tested. Many couldn't believe Harvey Dent could hurt his mother. And they were right. He couldn't hurt a fucking fly.**

 **It wa a basic room. Colorful walls, children toys, like toy cars and all that crap. The psychologist was a guy, some ugly bastard with brown hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes. He has overly big glasses, like some shit you would see in a movie. He sat with his legs cross and looked relax. What a faggot he was.**

"Hello Harvey."

"Hi"

"How are you?"

"fine."

"How was your day?"

"boring."

"How so?"

"the toys are boring. I like comic books better. I'm too old for toys."

"So you're a big boy?"

"I am a big boy."

"That's good."

"Other kids don't think so."

"Why is that?"

"Because adults say that I dont defend myself."

"Why don't you defend yourself Harvey?"

"Because i don't like violence."

"why don't you like violence Harvey?"

"..."

"Harvey?"

"..."

"Harvey what's wrong."

"They say that I killed those….guys" Harvey said.

"What guys?"

"Jacob…..Ivan…..and Ben."

"You didn't did you?"

"No I didn't"

"Harvey?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know what happened to your mother?"

"No."

"well….she's in a better place."

"You mean….. **she's dead?"**

"Yeah….she's in a better place."

" **bitch got what she deserved."** a whisper emitted

"What was that Harvey?"

"Huh?"

"What you said?"

"I didn't say anything."

"I ...believe you did. Harvey it's okay to say something. Nobody's here to hurt you. Nobody's here to criticize 's between you and me."

"..."

"How bout we play a game.."

Harvey raised his head in excitement.

"How about we play…..two truths and one lie."

"..."

"Do you know what that is?"

"No."

"Well… You say 2 truths, things that are true," the psychologist said as he raised two fingers. " And one lie."

"That sounds fun."

"It is"

"Alright then."

The psychologists sat on the floor, cross legged in front of Harvey.

"My favorite food is chocolate...I have two daughters….and my favorite color is purple. Now you tell me which one is a lie and which two are the truth."

Harvey gazed his eyes up at the ceiling for a moment before smiling and quickly turning back towards the psychologists.

"Purple isn't your favorite color, but you do have two daughters, and love chocolate."

"mmmm close one but no."

"What Is it?"

"The first thing I said was a lie."

"...YOU DON'T LIKE CHOCOLATE?"

"hahahaha no sorry kiddo."

"But you do have 2 daughters right? And you like purple?"

"Yep. My daughters names are Sandra, and Karen"

"Why purple?"

"I like the darkness of it. "

"I thought darkness was bad."

"No kiddo. Darkness is only misunderstood. We think it's bad but because we don't understand it. Then when we do. It changes us. Like being afraid of the dark. We are not afraid of it. We are afraid of what's in it. Are you afraid of the dark Harvey?"

"No. I'm afraid of him."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you if I can tell you my one lie and two truths."

"Let it rip then," the psychologists laughed.

"Okay…...I never had a pet….I jumped off the slide...and I saw my mom love a guy before."

The psychologist looks confused at the last part, but continued anyway.

"Well..I don't know Harvey, you got me there. I...give up."

"Got you! They were all true."

"Harvey you were supposed to tell one lie."

"Sorry.i don't like to tell he does."

"Who does?"

"Big-Bad...Harv."

The psychologist looked in interest.

"Who is Big Bad Harv?'

"...he hates me."

"Why?"

"because he says I act like the 'p' word"

"...w-what does he do?"

"...he follows me around. whispers in my ear and says things."

"What things?"

"Bad things."

"Like what?"

"He tells me to beat people up and to shoot people."

"Why?"

"because he says they deserve it. He says that they bully us and they need to get what they deserve."

"Who are these people?"

"Kids at school. They say that my mom 'f' word every guy in the land."

"Why would they say that?"

"Big Bad Harv said that they want to destroy me."

"Destroy you?"

"Big Bad Harv said that everybody hates us. They are jealous of us he says,"

"Is that who're you afraid of?"

"Yeah."

"Is it because he whispers to you?"

"Yes."

"Do you know when you met Big Bad Harv?"

"...when I was in 4th grade."

"what happened?"

"He hurt a kid who stole my marker."

"What happened then?"

"I don't know. They said that he make the kid bleed."

"oh thats bad."

" **fucker got what he deserved."**

"What was that?"

" **The FUCKER GOT WHAT HE DESERVED."**

 **The look on the doctor's face. Hehe I almost melted with laughs. The fucker look like he'd seen a fucking alien. I just loved that time. It was my time to talk.**

" **The fucker stole my marker. Said he didn't so I slugged him across the face. Fucker started crying. I tried to tell the teacher but the ugly bitch only laughed. So after I was done with him, I slugged her across the face a few times. Spitted on the boy also."**

 **After that day Harvey got therapy. Getting treated for me. fuckers thought that I was some fucking disease. I WAS A FUCKING PERSON! Nah...I made them think that they got me. I let them put medicine in Harvey. Though it worked. I was a smart ass back then. I could do nothing but wait. One day he would forget to take his medicine, and then I would come back. Eventually I would.**


End file.
